Dreams Really Do Come True
by MystWriter07
Summary: Ryo and Dee are doing great together, but Ryo is haunted by a nightmare. What will happen if it comes true? Will Ryo's wild side come out again?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
The Morning  
  
Alright, I don't own Dee, Ryo, Biky or Carol.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((()))) )))))))))))))))))((((((((((((())  
  
'Bang.' The gunshot echoed through the almost empty room. 'Bang...Bang Bang.' Three more. Blood shoots out the back of someone's body and spots of it color the wall behind them. The gun drops to the floor, still smoking, as the person responsible for making it smoke runs away.  
  
Ryo caught the person with four bullet holes in their chest as they fell forward. Blood seeped onto his hands and into his white shirt, staining both a deep red.  
  
"No Dee..." Tears filled Ryo's eyes as a familiar face looked up at him. Dee laughed which turned into a cough. Ryo laid Dee down on his back on the floor, Dee's head still cradled in Ryo's lap.  
  
"This ain't nothing—" Dee coughed and his lips became wet with blood. Dee lifted a shakey hand up to his mouth. He pulled his hand away and looked at his bloody fingertips. "Yep, nothing..." Dee sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"No, Dee!" Ryo shook Dee lightly. Dee smiled again.  
  
"Love ya Ryo..." Dee coughed again and more blood made to drip down his chin. Ryo wiped it away as tears ran down his own cheeks.  
  
"I love you too Dee..." Dee smiled and then smiled slowly. "No..." Ryo brought Dee's now lifeless body up to him and held him close. "Dee...Dee..."  
  
"Ryo!" Ryo's eyes snapped open. "Ryo!" Dee's face came into focus above him. "Damn man, you didn't have to yell for me, I'm right here."  
  
"Hu?" Ryo sat up and shook his head. Dee watched him carefully.  
  
"What got into you? Nightmare?" Ryo stopped moving his head to look at Dee sideways, a small smile on his face.  
  
"You could say that." The smile faded as Ryo looked away. The truth was, that dream—that nightmare— was no stranger to Ryo. He had been having it more often. Could it really mean something?  
  
"Earth to Ryo. Come in Ryo. Hellooo!" Dee was waving his hands trying to get Ryo's attention. Ryo turned back to him.  
  
"Sorry." He laughed lightly. "But daydreaming is just so much more fun than being in the real world with you."  
  
"Hey!" Dee pushed Ryo. "You weren't complaining earlier." Dee got a wicked look in his eyes. "Want I should refresh your memory?" Dee grabbed Ryo and pulled the other man toward him.  
  
"Dee!" Ryo whined as Dee pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. "Not now!" Dee ignored him as he began to kiss Ryo's shoulders. "Dee! I mean it! Not now!" Ryo pushed Dee roughly off of him. Dee sat in shock as Ryo turned over in the bed and stopped moving.  
  
"What's your problem?" Ryo didn't answer. Dee reached a hand out and touched Ryo's arm lightly. Ryo pulled his arm out of Dee's touch.  
  
"Go to bed Dee." Dee pulled his hand back and laid back into bed, his eyes searching the ceiling of the room. What was going on? Ryo had been awfully short with him lately. Dee closed his eyes.  
  
"Maybe it's just me..." Dee said to the ceiling.  
  
Ryo laid with his elbow under his head. 'I can only hope that that I'm taking things to the extreme. It's only a dream right? Nothing to be worried about...' Ryo sighed and closed his eyes. 'Everything will look better in the morning...'  
  
"Ryo!" Biky walked into the kitchen.  
  
Ryo turned to him. "Yeah?" Dee sat at the table reading the paper. The robbery that he and Ryo had had to deal with the night before was now in the paper.  
  
"They sure do change a lot of stuff." Dee set the paper down and looked at Biky. "What do you want?" Biky frowned at him.  
  
"I was talking to Ryo." Dee frowned and made a move to get up. Biky stepped toward him.  
  
"Alright you two." Ryo took the two plates of eggs off the counter and set them in front of the two boys. "What did you want Biky?" Biky and Dee glared at eachother another second before relaxing into the chairs. Biky took a bite of the eggs before turning back to Ryo.  
  
"Carol and I are going somewhere after school. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be home late." Dee swallowed the egg in his mouth.  
  
"Where are you two going?" Biky took another bite and glared at Dee.  
  
"That's none of your business." Dee threw a piece of his egg at Biky. "Hey!"  
  
"Alright you two!" Ryo grabbed Dee's collar and held him back. "Shouldn't' you be going to school?" He said to Biky. Biky nodded and got up from his chair. "And you," Ryo looked at Dee. "We should be getting to work too."  
  
"Whatever." Dee took his and Biky's plates and set them in the sink. "I'll drive." Biky grabbed his backpack as someone knocked on the door.  
  
"I'll get it!" Biky ran to the door and met Carol. "I'll see you later Ryo!" Biky said as he slammed the door. Dee shut off the water from washing off the plates. He turned to Ryo who was walking into the back of the apartment.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ryo stopped and looked over his shoulder at Dee.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower." Dee walked over to Ryo.  
  
"Need help?" Ryo walked through the bathroom door and slammed it in Dee's face.  
  
"No." Came the muffled reply from the other side of the door. Dee pulled back.  
  
"Fine, I'll see you at work." Ryo waited as the front door to the apartment slammed and Dee left. Ryo sighed and turned on the water.  
  
"I'm sorry Dee. I'm just having a hard time right now." Ryo began to take off his cloths. He sighed again as he pulled back the curtain and stepped into the hot shower, hoping the heat would help melt his worries away. 


	2. We're Home!

Chapter 2  
"We're Home!"  
  
I still don't own any of the FAKE characters  
  
(((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))  
  
Ryo walked into the 27th precinct. He walked past everyone, not saying a word to any of them. Ryo opened the door to his and Dee's new office. "Look, Dee, I'm sorry about—" Ryo closed the door and looked up. Dee was hidden behind a bunch of folders and JJ was badgering him about dinner that night.  
  
"Oh come on Dee! You and Ryo seam to be having a fight, come on, it's not like I would sleep with you or anything!" JJ took the pen out of Dee's hand, making Dee look up at him angrily.  
  
"Damn it JJ. I'm not going out to dinner with you! How many times do I have to tell you that we're through? I'm with Ryo and even if he is being a piss hea—oh. Hi Ryo!" Dee said as he caught a glimpse of Ryo standing in the doorway around the folders on his desk.  
  
Ryo raised his eyebrows. "Even if I'm being a what Dee?" Ryo walked to his desk and dropped his bag in the bottom drawer. Dee smiled at Ryo and then kicked JJ in the shin.  
  
"I'll get you for this." Dee muttered to JJ. JJ just smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Dee glared after him. "Look, Ryo," he began turning back to him. Ryo smiled and set his hands on the back of his chair. "It's just that this morning..." Ryo's smile faded.  
  
"Yeah, Dee, I'm sorry." Dee looked at Ryo around the folders on his desk. Ryo walked over to the other side of Dee's desk. "I was just shaken up; it had nothing to do with you." Dee looked at Ryo for a second. Ryo tried to smile and bent down to Dee hesitantly.  
  
Dee smiled and leaned up to Ryo, their lips meeting halfway. "Don't worry about it." Dee pulled back. "Ryo smiled as he stood back up. "Are you going to tell me about the dream?" Ryo had begun walking toward his desk. He stopped and turned to look at Dee over his shoulder.  
  
"Not here." He smiled again and went back over to his desk. "If you want, I could help with the paper work for that case." Dee grinned and stood up, lifting a stack of folders as he did.  
  
"Here, have fun." Dee dropped the folders with a dull thud onto Ryo's desk.  
  
"Oh, thanks, I'm sure I will." Ryo watched with a smile as Dee went and disappeared behind his desk of folders.  
  
((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((())))  
  
"Finally!" Dee shot from his chair and over to Ryo's desk. "Come on Ryo! Shifts over. Let's go somewhere; Biky won't be home for a while right? Let's go for a walk in the park or something." Ryo looked up from his paperwork.  
  
"You were here before me. I'll be home in a little while." Ryo smiled and went back to writing and reading. Dee stood next to Ryo's chair, thinking of a way to persuade Ryo to come home with him. Dee shrugged, coming to the only conclusion he could.  
  
"Nope," Dee pulled Ryo's chair away from the desk and began to push it out of the room. "You're coming with me now." Ryo put his feet onto the floor and stood up.  
  
"No, Dee." Ryo was serious. "I'll be done if a few minutes." Ryo walked back to his desk and began to write some more. Dee watched before pushing the chair back over to him.  
  
"Oh, come on Ryo. I wanna get outa here." Ryo looked up at Dee and smiled.  
  
"Alright, I guess I can be done for now." Ryo stood up and took his bag out of the drawer before following Dee out of the office and then the Precinct.  
  
"Where you wanna go?" Dee asked looking around him. Ryo shrugged.  
  
"I don't care. Just so we're home for Biky." Dee looked over at Ryo.  
  
"Did he say when that was going to be?" Ryo raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just because if he didn't, how are we going to know when to be home?" Dee shrugged off Ryo's look. "So, wanna go walk around and look for something to eat?" Ryo shrugged and followed Dee toward the park.  
  
((((((((((())))))))))((((((((())))))))))(((((())  
  
Bang... bang bang...blood running down his hands, through his clenched fingers, dyeing the cloths he wore dark red.  
  
"Ryo!" Ryo jumped up, landing painfully on his tailbone. Dee looked down at him strangely. "What are you doing falling asleep on me? Don't you want your hotdog?' Dee sat next to Ryo as Ryo sat up straighter on the park bench.  
  
"Sorry, thanks." Ryo took the hotdog, with everything, that Dee handed him. Dee rested his back against the back of the wooden bench as he took a bite of his own hotdog.  
  
"No problem." Dee swallowed and looked up at the darkening sky. "It's really nice out tonight." Dee sighed and closed his eyes. Ryo watched him expectantly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is." The dreams that continued to haunt his sleep were not making it easy for him to see the 'niceness' of the night. Dee opened his eyes and lifted his head, turning to look at his partner again.  
  
"What's up with you lately?" Ryo just looked away from Dee. Dee frowned and grabbed Ryo's shoulder. "Ryo!" Dee pulled the man sitting next to him into a hug. "What's wrong, you can tell me..." He whispered into the brown head of hair resting on his shoulder.  
  
Ryo didn't respond. Dee sighed as he gave Ryo another quick squeeze and then pushed away. "Fine, don't talk to me, I can wait." Ryo tried to smile lightly, but he could tell he had hurt his friend.  
  
"I'm sorry Dee... It isn't you; I just want to think things out, alright?" Ryo looked at his friend sadly. "It has nothing to do with you...." Yet Ryo knew it had everything to do with Dee. After all it was Dee that was killed in his dreams, not himself.  
  
"Yeah, alright." Dee had put his arms over the back of the bench and was looking up at the sky again. The two finished their "dinner" in silence.  
  
Ryo sighed and looked at Dee. The other man had fallen asleep in the cool night air, his head resting against the back of the bench. "Dee?" Ryo shook Dee's shoulder lightly. "Are you ready to go home yet?" Dee lifted his head and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Sure, what time is it?" Ryo looked down at his wrist watch.  
  
"Seven." Dee rubbed his hands over his face.  
  
"Come on, I'm sure Biky will be back soon and I'm sure you will want to be there." Dee got to his feet. His back cracked as he stretched his arms above his head.  
  
"Yeah," Ryo stood up too. He really hoped Biky wasn't home yet; while sitting and watching Dee sleep, Ryo had decided to tell his lover about his dream after all. Dee smiled lightly at Ryo as he brought his hands back down to his side.  
  
"Come on." The two turned and began to walk back to their apartment.  
  
Ryo eyed Dee hesitantly ad they walked down the street to the building they both called home. "What's up with you? I know I'm good to look at, but God!" Ryo opened his eyes wider.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Dee laughed.  
  
"You've been staring at me the whole walk home. Why?" Ryo shrugged and looked away.  
  
"Sorry." Dee put his arm around Ryo's shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry about it; I just wanna know what's wrong. You've been acting strange all day. You wanna talk about it?" Ryo turned his face back to his partner and smiled.  
  
"When we get home, I'll tell you all about it." Dee looked over Ryo's face with a slight frown oh his own face. He nodded  
  
"Alright." Ryo nodded back.  
  
"You got a key?" Dee's face fell.  
  
"What do you mean, 'Do I have a key'? Don't you have one?"  
  
"Well, yeah." Ryo shrugged. "I just was wondering because I left mine in the apartment." Dee smacked Ryo lightly in the back of the head.  
  
"Stupid..." Dee began to walk up the stairs to get to the top level of the building. "They really should get elevators for this place." Ryo laughed as he to followed up the stairs.  
  
"Its good exercise" Dee gave him a funny look over his shoulder.  
  
"We're cops, we get enough exercise." Ryo caught up with Dee, walking beside him up the staircase.  
  
"You can never get enough exercise." Dee sighed and stepped out of the stairwell.  
  
"Shut-up." He was playing around, and Ryo knew it. "You really forgot your key?" Ryo shrugged as the two came to a stop in front of their apartment door.  
  
It was open  
  
Dee put a hand out to stop Ryo from entering. "I'll go in first." Ryo nodded and stepped behind his partner. Dee slowly walked through the open door .The sound of something banging around came from the back of the room. Dee glanced at Ryo before unhooking his gun from the holster. He didn't pull it out yet, he just wanted to know it was open and able to be freed easily.  
  
Dee walked through the door in the kitchen and then into the back hallway. The noise was coming from the bedroom. Dee turned slightly over his shoulder. "You got anything important in there?" Ryo shook his head.  
  
"That's the spare room." Dee nodded and walked to the closed door. He grabbed the handle as someone screamed. "Carol." Ryo told Dee. The other man nodded sarcastically.  
  
"No shit." Dee turned the handle and pushed the door open.  
  
"DEEEEEEEEE!! RYO!" Carol screamed and pulled a blanket over herself. Dee and Ryo stood staring with their mouths open at the scene before them. Biky lifted his head from under the blankets to stare back at his "Guardians".  
  
"What are you guys doing?!" Biky was wearing his jeans with no shirt. He climbed out of the bed and walked up to the two cops. "Do you mind?" He raised an eyebrow at the two. Dee was the first to snap out of his shock.  
  
"I could ask you two the same thing." Dee and the male teenager got into a staring contest. Ryo watched for a second before turning to young woman sitting self-consciously on the bed, covering her nudeness with nothing more than a thin sheet.  
  
"So," Ryo said smiling slightly and walking over to Carol. Carol slowly looked up at Ryo and laughed choppily.  
  
"Yeah?" The man sat down on the bed next to Carol. He looked at her for a second before reaching down to the floor right beside the bed.  
  
"I think this belongs to you." The brown haired man pulled a short tank top off the floor and handed it to Carol. He cheeks flushed a light red.  
  
"Thanks." She grabbed the garment and pulled it close to her chest. Ryo nodded slightly, a grin still on his face. He recognized this kind of 'fear'. He himself had had the same look only a few weeks ago.  
  
"I still don't think its any of your business!" A sharp voice caught Ryo's attention away from the young woman still blushing.  
  
"Oh yeah?! You're still young! Way to young to take care if something happens—"  
  
"Like WHAT?! What's going to happen Dee?!" Ryo sighed and got off of the bed, then walked over to the other man and boy fighting.  
  
Dee was almost shaking in anger. "See! You don't even know what you are getting into!" Biky didn't back down, getting right into Dee's face.  
  
"Go to HELL! I can do what I want to! It wasn't like I was forcing myself on her or anything! SHE wanted it as much as I did!"  
  
"Dee..." Ryo started, "just let him be... we can talk about this in a civil manner." He put his hand on the other man's shoulder. Dee's shoulder tensed, but he stopped shaking. He looked away.  
  
"Whatever. I don't know why I care..." He pulled out of Ryo's grip and stormed into the hall. Ryo shook his head and turned back to the two teens.  
  
"Get dressed and come into the kitchen." Ryo's voice was distant. Dee was right, he didn't think that the two... kids, which was really what they still were, really knew what they were getting into.  
  
Ryo lowered his head and walked after Dee, hoping to calm him down before the other two were done. He closed the door behind himself.  
  
With the small click of the door closing behind Ryo, Biky turned to Carol. "I'm sorry, Carol, I guess I lost track of the time." He lowered his head to the floor. Carol pulled her tank top over her head again and picked the miniskirt up off of the floor as she got off the bed.  
  
"It's not your fault." She pulled the light blue jean skirt on as she walked to Biky's side. "Besides, I was here too." She pecked Biky lightly on the lips. "Come on, let's not piss the cops off anymore." Biky nodded as he followed Carol out the door and into the now brightly lit hall.  
  
(((((((((()))))))))))((((((((()))))))))))))  
  
Hey, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out... There was just so much going on lately... I hope it was worth the wait. Please let me know. Your reviews from chapter 1 really made me work harder to get back to the computer to finish this. Ok, I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! Until then, ja ne  
  
mystwriter 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I'm sorry about the wait on this chapter. I'm not going to go into my life story, but a lot has been going on and my mind has been in total writer's block, so please forgive.

((Chapter 3))

Ryo walked behind Dee as the two walked into the kitchen. "What were they thinking?" The dark haired man asked as he grabbed a chair from the table, turned it around, and sat in it. Ryo winced slightly at the loud sound of his partner slamming the chair on the floor. "And in the apartment!"

"Now, Dee, they are young adults now." Ryo said turning around and resting his back against the counter next to the sink. He crossed his arms and sighed slowly.

"And that makes it ok?"

"No, I didn't say that. But you've got to see where they are coming form." Ryo tried to compromise, though he didn't like the idea of Bikky and Carol having sex either. "We'll just have to talk to them—and no, that doesn't mean hitting Bikky over the head." Ryo added as Dee got to his feet.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you." Dee said darkly as the two teens slowly walked into the kitchen. "So, what do you have to say for yourselves?" The dark haired cop asked.

"We have every right to do what we want!" Bikky yelled suddenly. Dee's face reddened slightly. "You can't stop us." The male teen said darkly.

"Fine, I already told you, I. Don't. Care." And with that, Dee turned away and walked out of the apartment door again. The others watched him go.

"Bikky," Carol whispered. "I think you went a little too far…" Bikky was silent for a second at her words.

"Whatever." Bikky snapped as he walked back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Both remaining people flinched at the sound.

"Well," Ryo finally said. "That went well." Carol nodded slowly at his words. Ryo sighed slowly. "I'm going to go find Dee." The cop said grabbing his coat again and walking toward the door to the apartment. "Stay here Carol, I'll be back soon." The teen was nodded again silently as the door again slammed as Ryo left.

She slowly turned around to look at where Bikky had disappeared to. She took a deep breath and walked after him. She was, after all, the older one; she had to talk to him. "Bikky?" The teen asked as she lightly opened the door to Bikky's bedroom.

"What?" He snapped. The younger teen was sitting stiffly on his bed, arms and legs crossed. His eyes were turned away from Carol.

"We need to talk."

((Break))

Ryo stopped at the corner just next to his apartment. His dark eyes darted around as he tried to think of where his partner would have gone. "Would he go to the bridge?" He muttered as he started off that way. It had been where Ryo had finally agreed to be with Dee, and accepted his own feelings.

Ryo quickly set off on his way to the bridge. The light haired cop looked down all of the alleys as he ran. 'Dee…' The name kept echoing in his mind. "Dee!" Ryo suddenly shouted.

((View switch))

Dee paced back and forth in the darkness. He hadn't meant to get so hot with both Bikky and Ryo, but the kid was growing up, and the cop wasn't ready for that. Dee stopped sharply as he faced the one wall. His hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"I never expected any of this…" He muttered as he stared at the grub covered wall. 'Damn…'

"Dee!" A voice suddenly called. The dark haired cop lifted his head and looked toward the street as he recognized Ryo's voice.

"Ryo?" The older man asked as a shadow came into view from the street. "Is that you Ryo?" Dee called again. His eyes widened slightly as the fair haired cop rushed to him.

"Dee! Are you alright!" Dee didn't get a chance to answer as his partner's lips connected with his own. The older cop was surprised as Ryo's hands searched his hair drivingly. Dee gasped as his partner pulled away.

"Um, yeah, I guess so. But what was that?" A dark eyebrow went up in question.

"Ah, I… I don't really know." Ryo lied. He knew exactly why he had been so worried, that damn dream again. The younger man tried to give a smile. Dee eyed him slowly.

"What about the kids?"

"Oh, ah," Ryo could have kicked himself for leaving the two alone again. "They're back at the apartment." He waited for Dee's onslaught, which never came. "Hu…?"

"Let's go then, I'm sure they're being good…" Dee muttered as he began to walk back onto the street.

"Dee?" Ryo asked following slowly. The man in front stopped as he sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean to be so sharp." Ryo blinked at his words.

"I never thought anything of it. I knew you were just worried about Bikky and Carol." The blonde haired man replied with a shrug. Dee sighed again. As the dark haired cop opened his mouth to reply, a shot rang out and echoed off of the walls of the alley.

Ryo's heart stopped and the blood drained from his face. Dee whirled around, pulling out his own gun and holding it out in front of him. "Who's there?" The older cop shouted to the shadow running away from the scene. "Stop!" Dee added. As he began to run after the figure, he was stopped.

"Hu?" Dee breathed as he turned around slightly to see Ryo holding onto his arm. "Ryo, let go, we've got to stop him." The fear hiding in his silent partner stopped Dee's voice. "Ryo…?" He breathed again.

The younger cop suddenly swallowed and straightened up, letting go of Dee, and looking away. "Sorry," he muttered. Dee glanced back to the street before pulling Ryo close to him.

"We need to get back. Come on." The older man said, helping his partner quickly get out of the alley and onto the sidewalk. 'And figure out what the hell's going on…' Dee thought as they walked.

((View Change))

Bikky and Carol sat stiffened as they heard a gunshot. The teens looked at each other slowly. That had been close, and both Ryo and Dee were out. "That's nothing to worry about." Bikky said, nodding his head sharply. Carol looked out the window in the room.

Thunder began to rumble in the distance. Carol slowly leaned against Bikky. He stiffened slightly in surprise. "They'll be back." The girl assured both of them. The two jumped as the front door opened and closed loudly. "Let's go make sure everything's alright." Carol said sliding off of the bed, Bikky following her.

The two cops were standing in the kitchen again, both looking distressed. "Ryo?" Bikky said as the two teens entered the kitchen too. Dee's head lifted to look at the new arrivals. The look on his face made Bikky keep quiet.

"I think you two need to just back off for a little while." The older cop said, turning back to his partner. The teens glanced at each other before leaving the kitchen and going into their separate rooms. "Ryo," Dee whispered as he stroked the younger man's hairline. "What's going on?"

It took a second of silence for Ryo to come back to reality. "Oh, Dee, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" The other man asked offhandedly.

"I freaked out on you."

"Don't worry about it." Dee went to move away from Ryo, but the younger man stopped him.

"I guess I should give you an explanation."

"I told you not to worry about it. Do you want some coffee?"

"Dee, I need to tell you." Ryo pressed. "It's about my dream."

The older cop turned around and walked back to his partner. "So, you're ready to tell me?" Dee asked as he sat down at the kitchen table. Ryo nodded and sat down across from his partner.

((A.N.))

Alright, this is not coming easy to me, so I don't know when my next chapter will be out, but I will try, I promise. Review please, it makes me happy and opens my mind. Until later,

Myst


End file.
